


Welcome Back Partner

by Pokolips



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Fanart, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5701639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokolips/pseuds/Pokolips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard's partner surprises him with a peculiar welcome back. Next time, a black coffee, two sugars, will suffice... or not? ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Back Partner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jjjat3am](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjjat3am/gifts).




End file.
